Compressed gas is used in a number of applications in the food industry. For example, compressed air is used as an ingredient in whipped products such as ice cream and yogurt. Compressed air is also used as a processing tool to slice or cut soft food products and to open packages before filling with food product.
Food manufacturers are under pressure to validate the safety of all ingredients and processes for regulatory compliance. But there is currently no standard method to evaluate the microbial content of compressed gas used in the food industry.